The Whipped Demon
by hiei-lover-416
Summary: The gang finds a girl being beaten and whipped. Is she all a part of a plan to get them all killed. Or is she a lonely girl who had as much pain in her life as each of them. Why is she trying to kill Kikyo?
1. Its a trap

I do not own Inuyasha.

There was a group of four, walking down the road heading toward a village, when all of a sudden, one of the members of the group stopped. He seemed to sniff the air for a while, then visibly grew tense.

" What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

" I smell blood, and it's coming from that village."

" Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards nearby?" asked a monk named Miroku.

" No, I don't sense anything at all."

" If that is so, then there is just something going on. We should continue." stated Inuyasha.

" No, if there is blood, that means somebody is hurt. We have to help, whether there is a jewel shard or not."

" I agree with Kagome, we have to at least see what is going on." said Sango.

The four started continuing to the village.

Kagome is a young girl from the future. She lives in a shrine with her mother, brother, and grandpa. One day, she was pulled through the well at their house, and she was injured. When she was injured, the Jewel of Four Souls came out. It was discovered that she was a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. When Kagome had gone back in time, she had released a spell on Inuyasha, and placed a beaded necklace around his neck, allowing her to subdue him by saying 'sit'. During a fight, Kagome shattered the Jewel, and is now searching with Inuyasha for the pieces to fit it back together.

Inuyasha is an hanyou out for vengeance. 500 years before Kagome had come, he had fell in love with Kikyo, and she returned the love. She was the original guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, and they had planned to use it to turn Inuyasha to a full human. Before it could be accomplished, they were tricked by an evil foe named Naraku. He made them think they had betrayed each other. Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to a tree when he tried to take the Jewel, placing him into a deep sleep until Kagome woke him up. Kikyo was badly injured and died for Inuyasha, having the Jewel burned with her body.

Miroku is a monk who is also wishes to have revenge on Naraku. Naraku had placed a curse on Miroku's grandfather. It is a void in the hand, called the wind tunnel. It has eventually spread from the hand to engulf the person, and has been passed down from son to son. Miroku now is the only one left of his family, and wishes to defeat Naraku before the wind tunnel devours him also. He is a lecherous monk who wishes to have an heir before he dies, if Naraku is not defeated. He asks every woman if they will bear his child. He also has an annoying habit of groping the females.

Sango is a demon exterminator. Her village was killed by her younger brother Kohaku. But her brother was under the control of Naraku. Kohaku was killed, but Naraku used a Jewel Shard to bring him back to life. Sango wishes to have her brother back, and to kill Naraku for killing her family and village. She is the main woman who gets the attention from the monk, and a good friend of Kagome's.

This group of four all travel together to gather the jewel shards, and eventually be able to defeat Naraku.

When the group arrived at the village, they could hear cheers and shouting from the center of the village. They proceeded there, until they stopped, all of them unable to comprehend what it was that they were seeing. In the middle was a thick wooden pole, with a young female demon attached to it in chains. Her shirt had long ago been ripped off, and she was badly beaten. At the moment, she was being whipped. And yet, she made not a sound. It was easy to tell she was in pain. Inuyasha quickly jumped into the center, and stopped the whip from ascending for the last time.

" What the hell are you guys doing?"

" This half breed is being punished!"

' Half Breed? I didn't notice it before. I wonder what she did?' " What is she being punished for? Do you not think you have done enough?"

" We have hardly gotten started. She tried to kill the priestess. That sin deserves death."

' Is he talking about Kikyo? Did she try and kill Kikyo?'

" Inuyasha! I knew you would come. Your soft hearted companion would not allow someone to be hurt."

" Fuck, it was a trap. Kagome! Get back!"

All eyes turned toward the South end of the village, where one woman stood.

**Well, who is this demon that is being beaten? Why is she trying to kill Kikyo? Was it Kikyo who laid the trap for them? Wait and find out on the next chapter.**

Reviews are loved. Tell me what you think of the story.


	2. Unanswered questions

****

Thanks for the two reviews I got.

DarkSaiph- I like leaving things suspenseful. It is what keeps the readers wanting to read the next chapter. Thanks, it is hard to make it a good suspense.

Angel8818- Thanks, I started your story, but ran out of time to get to the last updated chapter. When I do, I will review. When I write the thoughts, I use the, apostrophe, ' marks. Glad you like my story.

I do not own Inuyasha!

' Thoughts'

" Speaks"

" Inuyasha, you truly are part human. I hope you just humor the girl, since she is the one you need to find the shards. Not that you will ever finish it. But I will give you credit for getting this far." claimed Kagura.

' Damnit! How the hell did I not even smell her?'

" Speechless? Cat got your tongue? No matter, I will skip to the killing part! Blades of the Wind!"

Inuyasha quickly takes out the Tetsusaiga and uses it to block the blades from hitting the villagers behind him.

" Quick, Kagome and Sango, get the girl and help her. I will go help Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku.

The two girls ran toward the one being held up by chains.

" Don't come any nearer, it is a trap." Spoke the chained girl.

" We already know, but it is OK. Inuyasha will protect us. Don't worry. We will take care of you." After Kagome said that, Sango used her sword to cut through the pole, releasing the girl, who promptly fell down, unconscious.

" Sango, she still has the chains on, can your sword cut through?"

" It should be able to."

Sango swung the sword high in the air, while Kagome held the girls wrists as far apart as they could go. ( The chain is long. They used it to hold her to the pole, which was high) Slicing through the air, Sango brought the blade down as hard as she could, but upon impact, a force was encountered, which threw Sango back against a hut.

" Sango, are you hurt?" Kagome started to go after her fallen friend, when somebody stepped into her path.

" Not this time. You are to come with me. You two are so predictable. I knew you would have your friend try to cut the chains since you did not have the key. So I put a barrier around it which serves two purposes. One, to keep them from being taken off, unless I myself take them off. Two, to keep her demon strength sealed."

" Kikyo! You are the one who is behind this? Why?"

" So I can get my soul back. You do not belong with Inuyasha, but as long as you are alive, he will protect you. So I decided to remove you from his presence before I kill you."

With that said, Kikyo swung a wooden pole straight at Kagome's head, knocking her unconscious. She summoned her soul stealers and had them pick her and Kagome up. Looking back, she saw Inuyasha had noticed her, but was currently being held in place by Kagura and her attacks.

' Hm, that Sango girl was knocked unconscious, her cat is protecting her from the stray blades, and the monk is trying to attack Kagura from behind. Funny, only Inuyasha has noticed I have taken Kagome, and yet, he is the only one who cannot get away. He is the main person being attacked. Kagura had better not kill Inuyasha. If she does, she will regret it. She was only to distract him.'

With that thought in mind, she quickly left the area. Taking the girl to the place where she knew the two could end it that day. What she didn't know, was the girl had woke up. Still with the chains on, she made her way to her feet, and started to follow the soul stealers.

' I will save that girl, and have my revenge on Kikyo. Kikyo will never kill anybody after this day.'

Miroku noticed the girl get up, and failed to see his two companions. Looking to his left, he saw Sango passed out against a hut, with Kirara standing in front of her. Glancing around the rest of the clearing, while jogging toward Sango, he noticed Kagome was missing.

" Inuyasha, Kagome is gone."

" I know, Kikyo took her. It was a trap, and Kagura was the distraction."

" Well, well. What are you going to do about it. Until I leave, you cannot go after the girl. She belongs to Kikyo now. But if you want some comfort, the girl that was the bait went after them. Though I doubt in her state she could kill Kikyo, she will obviously try. Kagome might get away. But for my own opionion, Kagome's chances are slim to none."

****

With Kagome and Kikyo

" Ah, so you have awoken. You took long enough."

" What do you want with me Kikyo?"

" I plan to kill you. But first, I want you to answer some questions."

" Why would I answer anything for you?"

" Because I am not giving you a choice. Ever since I have been to hell, I have seen things that make me hate everyone and everything. I feel no more. Only vengeance. I will kill Naraku, but first you."

" Why do you want to kill me?"

" Because you stole him from me! He should have been made to suffer, just like I did. While I was tortured and burned from the pits of hell, he lived in a world of nothing. It should have stayed like that. But you, you had to free him from his punishment. You had to make him happy. You had to make him content and even forget about me. Until I came back that is. But it isn't there anymore. He loves you now. The only thing he feels for me is guilt."

" He shouldn't even be feeling that. You talk about how I took him away from you. To him, you were dead. You stuck him to that tree, and you were dead. Why shouldn't he forget about somebody who betrayed him, but was in the picture no more?"

" He owes me. I suffered and died because of him."

" So what? Even if you didn't die, you would both be dead right now anyways."

" But we would have been happy. We would have had a life!"

" Do you know what, Kikyo? I think you do feel. I think that other than hate and vengeance, you feel sorrow. Sorrow for what you could have had, but ruined. Your just jealous that you ruined what you guys had, and now he likes me. Somebody who doesn't care if he is full human or full demon. Somebody who doesn't need or want him to change."

" You're right. I do feel other emotions. Inuyasha is mine. I will not share! First question. Why do you keep coming back, even though he already chose me?"

" I don't have to answer to you!"

" I will torture you if you don't answer willingly."

" You're going to kill me anyways. It doesn't matter if you torture me or not."

Kikyo began to advance on Kagome. She quickly grabbed Kagome's hand, and twisted her finger back. A snap and a scream was heard by nobody for miles around.

" Are you going to answer me, or do I need to snap some more fingers?"

****

Why is Kikyo wanting these answers? Who is the girl, and why is she going after her? Who is going to survive the fight between the two?

That is the end for this chapter. Sorry for all you Kikyo fans. But I do not like her. I have not decided who the pairings are going to be, but I love Kagome and Kouga being together.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	3. I'm sorry

****

Me, Myself, and I- Thank you for the review. I am glad you like the finger snapping. I thought that throughout the episodes, Kagome never gets hurt. Somebody is always trying to save her.

TaiOokamiYoukai- I am glad you think Kikyo is a bitch, cuz I do too. I get sick of all the stories about Kikyo and Inuyasha.

DarkSaiph- I tried to put some other feelings in there from Kikyo. I made it so you would feel bad for her, but then made it where you would see that she doesn't care about anything but what she feels and what she wants. Thanks for the review.

I do not own Inuyasha.

' What was that? It was very faint, but I know I heard Kagome scream! Damnit! I can't get away from Kagura. She is attacking me relentlessly. She dodges all of my attacks, and Miroku's, and Sango is still passed out. I have to get away from this fight.'

" What's the matter Inuyasha? Too busy thinking about Kagome to be focused on our fight. You know, Kikyo only asked for me to distract you. But, Naraku doesn't take orders from anybody, unless it suits his purpose. He told me to finish you off." With that said, she used her ultimate attack. ( I am sorry, I do not remember what she calls her attacks. This is the one with all the tornado things.)

'Shit, I didn't want to have to use the Wind Scar in case she brought her sister, but I have to now.' " All right. You came in between me and my friends, then say you're going to kill me? You asked for it. Wind Scar!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Kagura just laughs and jumps high into the air, revealing her sister, Kanna. " I knew you were able to use the Wind Scar whenever you felt like it. So I brought Kanna to help me out. I seem to remember you laying on the ground, unable to move last time you were hit with your own attack."

While talking, she didn't notice the monk, who had walked up under her.

' Finally, I couldn't use the Wind Tunnel while she was around people, but if she is in the air, I should be able to get her. We have to end this now, Kagome needs our help.'

" Wind Tunnel!"

Kagura, not noticing the monk, began to panic as she felt herself being pulled into the cursed hand.

Naraku, who had been watching, had sent his demons to aid. Most of the time, Kagura got into trouble while fighting against Inuyasha. He knew she would need them eventually.

When she began to get sucked in, the demons, along with poisonous insects, got in front of her, giving her time to get out of range. Miroku covered the Wind Tunnel, and promptly fell to his knees.

Not only did I not suck her in, but I got the poisonous insects. Now none of us can help Kagome. I hope she survives.' Miroku passed out after that.

Inuyasha lay over on the ground, unable to move.

" Your little group is so pathetic. You all fall for the same tricks over and over again. It amazes me how you four are still alive. No matter, after this, none of you will live to tell the tale. Dance of Blades."

Inuyasha was only able to watch as the attack came closer and closer. ' I am sorry Kagome, sorry I was never able to tell you what I needed to say. Sorry I can't be there to protect you."

****

With Kikyo and Kagome

" You broke my finger!" cried Kagome.

" Quite whining and answer the question, or I will have to break another one."

" I keep returning, even though he chose you, because I love him. I will stand by him until you drag him to hell. And I will warn you now, I will be on the other side of him, pulling him back."

" You won't be if your dead."

" Who said I am the one who is going to die, it could be me who defeats you."

" Not likely. You are weak. I have more power, and physical strength than you ever will. Next question! Why do you let him believe that everything will be fine if he remains a half breed?"

" What!? I don't understand what the hell you're trying to get to here, but there is nothing wrong with him being half human."

" Everything is wrong. A half breed does not belong in this world. The demons hate him because he is half human. And the humans fear and hate him because he is half demon. You are the first to stay with him, and talk to him as if he were normal."

" So what do you do? Do you talk down to him, like you are better?'

Kikyo advanced to the young miko and grabbed the other hand, quickly snapping back another finger. " Don't you dare ever talk about me and Inuyasha that way. We were happy."

Kagome is now on her knees whimpering, yet manages to say, " No, you were only happy with his human side. You would not have stayed with him if he would not have used the jewel to become human. You couldn't stand his demon side."

This statement caused the aura to flare around Kikyo. " You presume to much. It is now time for you to die."

Kagome stood up and looked around for anything that would help her. Not seeing anything but trees, she got in a ready position to jump to the side from whatever Kikyo had in mind.

Kikyo grabbed an arrow and notched it. " I will kill you. You can run all you want, but it will only suspend the inevitable." With that said, she released it.

Kagome could not jump fast enough, the arrow pierced her shoulder, slightly to the right of her heart.

" Damn you Kikyo, you will regret this."

" I think not."

As Kikyo released another arrow, Kagome could only stand there and watch it come closer. A single tear slid down her cheek, as she thought of everything that she never got the chance to do.

' I am sorry Inuyasha. I am sorry that I couldn't convince you that you deserve better than her.'

She closed her eyes and waited for her oncoming death.

****

What will happen to the gang? Will they all really die?

Thank you for reading my story. I welcome reviews. I have decided on the pairings.

Kagome/Inuyasha Sango/MirokuSesshomaru/RinKouga/OC

Just a little note, I realized I have been forgetting Shippo. I will put him in the chapter, but I will explain it as him having been in the background the entire time, hiding.


End file.
